The Past Renewed
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: Raven has a strange visitor. She absolutely hates him from something he did in the past. Other visitors show up as well. You'll have to read more to find out.. BBXRAE! Tiniest hint of StarXRob. Rated T just in case. mostly for ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while since I've written a story on here. I was Writing! promise! I was writing this story. It's almost finished. So here is the first chapter. It's interesting, but not my best. Hope you like it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was a nice calm breeze creating the perfect weather. Yes, it was the perfect day to have something go wrong. Wait. Wrong? Yes. For Raven, the darkest Titan, everything wrong happened on a 'good' day. Today was no exception. Unfortunately.

It started out pretty well. Mostly because it didn't really start for Raven until nine A.M. Unusually late for her. Even Beast Boy was already awake. When she walked into the room, she found Cyborg and Robin quietly playing a videogame, occasionally there would be complaints and claims of cheating, but not as often as usual. Starfire watched intently at the screen, cheering on Robin, of course. And Beast Boy was in the kitchen. Not making Tofu. Raven walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Apparently he hadn't heard her enter or walk up behind him because he jumped when she spoke. He turned around pretty quickly.

"Oh Raven! Your awake!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Raven tried looking behind him to see what he had been doing.

"Oh, umm…" Beast Boy stammered. "I was just making you some uh.. Herbal Tea," he said producing a steaming cup from behind his back.

Raven was thoroughly surprised. _Maybe today won't be so bad_, she thought after looking outside at the great weather. She took the tea gladly and found it wasn't actually bad.

Then the doorbell rang. The very loud and noticeable doorbell. It was a big tower after all.

"I'll get it!" Robin said after finishing their game. _Good timing_, Raven thought.

Cyborg and Starfire accompanied Robin downstairs, as they went to see who was at the door.

Raven sat down peacefully and sipped her herbal tea.

Beast Boy sat down next to her. He smiled at her with shining eyes. Raven felt slightly uncomfortable, but continued sipping her tea.

She was grateful when her communicator went off.

She answered it quickly and Beast Boy looked at the small screen with her as she answered. It was Robin.

"You have a visitor."

***

Raven closed her communicator and stood up. She wondered who it could possibly be. She didn't really know anyone other than the Titans. She decided to take the elevator and went slowly down to see who was visiting. Beast Boy dumbly followed her. Raven still carried her warm tea as she exited the elevator and walked towards the other three Titans. They blocked her view of whoever had come.

She was only a few feet away from her friends. They moved as they heard her coming, revealing an old man. He stood tall and proudly. He had long grey hair and pale grey eyes that could chill you to the bone. He had many scars on his face and hands. He wore strange clothes as well and looked sternly at everything in the room. His eyes rested on Raven. A strange glint entered his eyes and disappeared quickly.

Raven stared at him. Everyone was completely silent.

The shattering of glass broke the silence. Raven had dropped her tea in disbelief.

She knew very well who he was.

"Get out," she said quietly, her eyes beginning to glow.

"Raven," The strange man said, his voice very deep.

"Get out!" She repeated a little louder, her eyes glowing with more intensity.

"Raven, what is…" Starfire began. All the Titans were confused and worried for their friend who was officially 'freaking out.'

"Get him out of here!" She said turning to her friends. Her eyes started to glow with a slight red tint.

The man took a step forward.

Raven backed away covering her four glowing red eyes. "GET OUT!"

Beast Boy grabbed her gently from behind. Her friends gazed on in horror.

"NOW!" Raven demanded. Her friends finally snapped out of it and turned to the man.

"Leave." Robin demanded, tensing his body.

"I must-," The man started.

Robin didn't wait to listen to what he had to say.

"Look if you don't leave now, you won't live much longer." Robin said rapidly as he started to push him out the door.

The door finally closed, Raven still boiled with anger, but started to calm herself. She breathed deeply, still covering her face. She was kneeling on the floor, Beast Boy embraced her in a slight hug. Her friends started to gather around her.

"Raven" Robin started, but she quickly stood up and walked away quickly.

"I need to be alone," she said, emotion dripped on every word.

The Titans let her go. Robin immediately walked outside.

The man still stood there, a hard look on his face.

Robin walked up to him. "Who are you and what did you do to Raven."

* * *

**OOOOO.... Wonder what's gonna happen?! wait I already know! teehee! l8r. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter like I promised. Hope you like it. Not too much, but a little tiniest big explanatory sorta. maybe. eh. just read it see for yourself.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The old mans icy stare glared down at Robin.

"My name is Dometrius Thantoras Rolentrumal Prona." The man said stiffly.

Robin looked at him helplessly. "ummm.. Have a nickname?"

"You may call me Thantos." He said deeply. Robin was about to demand the next question when he continued speaking. "I came to warn Raven," he said her name with unfamiliarity and uncomfortably. Like it was forced.

"About what?" Robin asked now worried of oncoming danger, other than the man standing before him.

"I must speak with her and only her about it."

"I don't think that's going to happen. Why did she react like that when she saw you? You must have done something."

"I suppose I did. But it's all in the past." he said becoming quiet. "Things are different now. You are to make her control herself and when she's ready she must speak with me," he demanded.

"Excuse me, I don't…"

"If she refuses, if _you _refuse, she _will_ die."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Wait here," he said turning. He turned back to the man. "I can't force her to do anything. I can't make any promise she will come."

"She must." He said before Robin stepped inside.

Robin paused at those words and continued on upstairs.

***

Three Titans waited outside Ravens room and waited to give her comfort.

Raven was struggling to control her emotions. She had already destroyed several things in her room. If she didn't regain control soon, she might end up hurting her friends. She couldn't give that power to him. Especially since he would enjoy it.

She slowly started to calm herself down. She gave a sigh of relief when she thought she was in control again.

Then a loud noise came from outside her room. Anger rushed back almost as strong as it was before.

A knock came.

"Go away," she demanded trying to calm herself.

"We need to talk," Robins voice said muffled.

Raven reluctantly opened the door after she realized they weren't going to go away.

Robin stood there with a stern hard look on his face, the other titans stood behind him.

"That man, he says he needs to tell you something," Robin started.

"I don't want to see that man let alone listen to what he has to say." Raven said, her eyes glowed.

"Whatever it is he did to you, you have to put it behind you. He said your in danger. He said he would only tell you."

"He's…" Raven began. Then she saw the look on her teammates faces. Worry.

The hate evaporated. She knew they only worried about her. Especially when she was … unstable. Anger flooded back into her when she thought about seeing him again, but she swallowed her anger, and sighed.

"Alright." She said. _For you_. _My friends_.

She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. She walked downstairs constantly fighting to control her emotions.

"Let's get this over with."

***

Raven paused a moment before the door. She stood staring at it, knowing who was on the other side, what he had done. She tried to forget, but she could not allow herself. She turned back around. Beast Boy was standing there. He rested one of his hands on her shoulder. His big eyes looked up at her. She turned back around and quickly opened the door.

There he stood.

Raven noticed he hadn't changed much other than the graying hair and wrinkles and a few more scars than before. Somehow she managed to stay calm.

He looked Raven over, noticing the changes like a detective at work. He gave an odd look before Raven interrupted his examination.

"What do you want." She managed to say emotionless.

"I've come to warn you. You are in serious-"

"Say it already. I can barely stand to be in your presence."

"I see that." he said sighing. "I guess I better say it and leave," he said with an icy stare.

"I think that would be wise," she said returning the cold glare.

***

The other titans waited impatiently for their friend Raven to return. One minute passed. Two minutes. Five. Ten. They began to get worried.

Finally they couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door to reveal…nothing. No one was there.

Robin feared, he had done something to Raven.

Cyborg feared he had taken her.

Starfire feared she had done something she regretted.

Beast Boy feared she had run away from whatever news he brought.

Robin checked his communicator and it revealed she was only in her room. At least her communicator.

They all rushed up and knocked on her door. All of them. Repeatedly knocked on her door, it was rather annoying, until she opened it. They all sighed with relief that she was really there.

Then they saw the rest of the room. Things were missing, there were full bags, the room was in disarray.

They all gave her a questioning look.

Raven noticed their look and answered. "I'm leaving."

"What!?" They all yelled in unison.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "What's going on?"

"It's best if I leave. It won't be forever. I hope." she said that last part quietly.

"But why must you leave at all?" Starfire asked.

Raven wouldn't answer.

"We won't let you leave here unless you tell us." Cyborg threatened.

Raven paused. Then she opened her mouth about to explain when the doorbell rang**.**

* * *

**Ahhhhh yes. The door trick. You shall come to hate doors and all noises affiliated with them! tee hee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three! This is where things get really interesting!**

* * *

Chapter Three

A noise erupted through the tower.

*DING DONG*

The titans looked up exasperated. _Not again_, was all Raven thought.

They all stood still.

*DING DONG*

"Stay here." Raven ordered.

The titans looked at her. She went down and they followed. She didn't tell them to stop. Raven cautiously approached the door. She began to slowly open it when it suddenly burst out of it's frame nearly hitting them.

The smoke cleared revealing three men. They were all in their early twenties. The oldest in the front, the other two slightly behind him. One was large, and fat, the other strong and fit. The leader was tall and skinny with long black hair. They wore similar clothes to the old man, and had very pale skin.

"Hello Raven," the one in front said. His black hair swinging in his face.

Raven stiffened and didn't move a muscle. He walked forward. He stopped only a few inches from her face. She didn't show it, but she was afraid. Thantos had come to warn her about them and now they were here.

He looked her up and down. "Haven't changed much I see. At least I don't think you have. From the few times we met, you seemed to appear the same.

"What do you want?" Raven demanded as he started to slowly circle her.

"It isn't obvious?" He said stopping in front of her, staring at the wall to her left. "We want you." he said turning his head to her.

He bent down and whispered something in her ear. Fear entered her eyes briefly. He had seen it.

Suddenly the two others jumped from behind him and tackled Raven. She hit her head and became unconscious. The Titans were alarmed and immediately got ready for the fight.

"Let. Her. go," Cyborg ordered aiming his sonic cannon at them.

They looked up at the four Titans, noticing them for the first time.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"We should be asking you that." Robin said, his bow staff at the ready.

"I don't have time for this," he said waving his hand in front of him. The four Titans flew back and hit the wall with great force. Then he turned his attention back to Raven who was still unconcious. He then raised his arm and was about to strike when Thantos entered tackling him into the wall. The other two men released Raven and attacked Thantos.

"Don't get involved old man," the larger one said.

Thantos turned to him, his eyes glowed a fiery red. The two men were about to attack when the eldest stood.

"No," the leader said. "We'll be back. When he isn't here. He turned to Thantos. You can't protect her forever." He said wickedly.

They slowly left. The Titans rushed to their friend lying on the ground, still confused about what had happened. Cyborg lifted her up in his large mechanical arms and took her to the med bay. Starfire and Beast Boy followed. Robin watched them before turning to Thantos.

"Thank you," he said softly. Thantos nodded and followed Robin back to the med bay.

The rest of the Titans were circled around Raven as she lay there. Robin and Thantos Joined them.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"Nothing serious. She should wake up any minute now." Cyborg explained.

"Who were those guys?" Beast Boy asked. The Titans turned to Thantos expectantly.

"I cannot say." He replied.

"Oh, come on!" Beast Boy complained. "We're so far out of the loop that I can't see it anymore!"

Raven woke up. Everyone's eyes locked on her. There was silence. For a second before everyone broke out in questions. Raven was still trying to distinguish where she was and who all these people were around her making loud noises. Finally they all quieted down and she took account of everyone there.

Robin... Cyborg... Starfire.... Thantos.... Beast Boy…. Wait. Thantos? Yep.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Raven asked seething.

"Uh, Rae, he kind of saved your life."

Raven stopped. "What?" She asked softly.

"Those three guys came and attacked you and then he came, kicked their but, and they left." Beast Boy explained loosely.

"Why are you still here," she said after she let that sink in.

"I want him to stay." Robin said suddenly speaking up.

"Why?" She asked turning to him. Anger obvious on her face.

"They seem to be afraid of him. As long as he's around, you'll be safe."

"Of course they're afraid of him," Raven retorted.

"What does that even mean?!" Cyborg said exasperated.

"Yeah, and who were those guys?" Beast Boy said.

Raven remained quiet. "They're…" she began. "They're my brothers."

* * *

**WAHHHHH! Wasn't expecting that were you! or maybe you were. Tell me about it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Now you will figure out why Raven hates Thantos so much. Many sweet moments! teehee!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"You have brothers!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Half brothers." Raven said hotly.

"Why did you not tell us?" Starfire asked.

"I've only met them a few times, and I'm nothing like them." Raven replied.

"Yes you are." Thantos said suddenly speaking up. "You have the same father. You are all half-demons."

"That may be true, but I do not act like you. They do. That is the difference."

"He saved you life Raven. I don't think-" Robin started.

"He wouldn't have saved my life if he didn't work for my father."

The Titans drew back from Thantos in shock.

"That part of my life is over. I swear to you." Thantos said to Raven.

"Then why did you save me?" Raven asked sitting up. She was still angry.

"I would prefer to speak with you alone." Thantos said looking at her friends who also wore anger on their faces.

"No way," Cyborg said.

Thantos sighed. "You remember what I told you about why your brothers? That's why." He said. The other Titans were confused, but Raven understood. Raven knew he was telling the truth. At least about this. She didn't like it though.

Raven stood up and left.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Away from Thantos." she paused at the door. "He can stay," She said halfway facing them. The Titans weren't so sure they wanted him to stay here, but Raven knew more about what was going on. A lot more. Actually the Titans knew nothing. Maybe he _was_ the only one who could help.

***

[Twelve hours later]

Raven sat in her room thinking about her decision to let Thantos stay. She knew it was necessary, but she hated him so much. It was all she could do to meditate. She couldn't sleep, read, and going back out there was out of the question. She wondered how long she would have to put up with Thantos.

A small tap came from her door. A knock?

It came again.

Raven took a deep breath and went to the door. She opened it. There was Beast Boy looking like…well like Beast Boy. Raven remained silent.

"Ummm… hi," Beast Boy said quietly.

"Hi?" Raven said questioningly.

Beast Boy smiled widely.

"Are you going to say something or could you just let me know how much time you intent to waste." Raven said.

"Oh. Umm.. I was just uhhh you know wondering if you would maybe like to you know…talk?" He said ending with another overly large smile.

"About what?"

"Umm… well. I was wondering uh why you umm hate that guy Thantos."

"That's none of your business." Raven said as she started to close her door.

Beast Boy caught his foot in the door which made it open back up.

"Please Raven!" He said struggling with her for control of the door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Raven said as she tried to force the door closed again so she could hide the embarrassing tears that came to her eyes.

Beast Boy let the door close. He had seen what Raven had been trying to hide. He knew he had to find out, but when the time was right.

***

Raven was dying. Not in a literal sense. More of a mental, brain turning into mush because you over think everything all at once, sort of dying… Her brain jumped at a million miles and hour and it was starting to suffocate her. She had to get out. Now.

So she left. She left her communicator and tracker in her room so as to not alarm her friends. She knew it was stupid, but had too many things on her mind to really realize it. So she left. Where did she go? She went to the park. There was a nice breeze. The sun was just barely starting to fall. It was…nice.

Her mind slowly cleared and her thoughts slowed down. She was thinking about Thantos and what he had done to her. She thought about her brothers. She thought about Beast boy. Wait? Beast boy? What was her doing there? He was actually standing in front of her.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said stopping a couple feet from him. "What are you-"

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy said quickly.

Raven paused. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

Beast Boy sat on a nearby bench scooted over and patted his hand on the wood next to him, indicating for her to sit down.

Raven didn't sit.

Time passed by slowly as the sun sunk further in the sky.

"We should get back home," Raven said after a while. It was almost dark.

Beast Boy gave a small frown, but got up and Raven teleported the both of them home.

***

Raven's absence had not gone unnoticed.

When she and Beast Boy returned, they found pure chaos in the commons area. Well, actually, Thantos was causing all the mayhem. He was yelling at the three Titans who looked at him both annoyed, worried, and scared. When they saw Raven, They all ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug the world has ever seen.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? Do you know how worried we were?" Ect… were only a few of the many questions they demanded of her at the same time.

Thantos slowly walked up to Raven, the others backed away.

"You insolent little," he started as he towered over her.

His eyes started glowing and Raven backed away. He only followed. Each step she took, he took two. Suddenly Raven straightened and pushed him away with a blast of black energy. Her eyes flashed red for a moment before she left the room. She ran up to the roof and calmed herself. She tried anyway. She kept hyperventilating, and her eyes wept. She somehow managed to keep emotions away, but her body still reacted. She finally stopped the strange tears, but her breathing still came raged. She took deep breaths, but they still came out shaky.

Beast Boy came. He hugged her from behind, and she didn't push him away. Actually she didn't even move. She was barely breathing. She kept her breathing shallow, hardly allowing herself to move. Finally Beast Boy released and she realized her breathing was back to normal. Beast Boy sat next to her. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and slightly pulled her into his shoulder.

"Raven," His voice came quietly.

"What has he done to you."

Raven remained silent.

Minutes passed.

Time seemed like it had stopped.

"He hit me," Raven's voice said quietly. Her voice completely emotionless, her eyes dry, her breathing steady. Her face remained hidden from Beast Boy though. Beast Boy was sad for Raven, but also felt a deep anger inside him towards Thantos. _We will have a talk later, _Beast Boy thought. And by talk he meant fight.

"It wasn't too bad, the hitting," Raven continued. "It definitely isn't the worst he's ever done." Beast Boy remained quiet, while his mind raced. "Thantos worked for my father, I don't know if he still does now, but he did. When I was eleven, my fathers followers managed to take me from Azarath. My father put Thantos in charge of training me. It was his job to teach me how to kill, torture, and other evil things... Thantos started by hitting me. He said that in order to kill or cause pain, I must learn not to fear it myself, although I think he just did it for his own pleasure… he put me through a lot of things, but about a month later, he thought it was time to move on to something more… advanced."

Raven paused for a long while.

"He had somehow managed to get hold of one of my friends. My best friend, Shera. He killed her, and… and he made me watch…" Raven barely whispered. "I watched my best friend die, and couldn't do anything." Emotion barely present.

"I escaped soon after that, but… " Raven drifted off, emotion completely gone.

She sat against Beast Boy quietly for a long while. Stars gleamed down on them as well as a half moon. Beautiful silence filled the air as they remained together.

Raven suddenly stood up stiffly. "Good night Beast Boy."

* * *

**WOAH!!!!! who hate Thantos?! I do. And I created him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not my best chapter. Not a lot of action. ah well... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Beast Boy remained where he was for a while after Raven left. Suddenly he stood up, anger and hatred pulsed through him as he raced off to the commons area. He opened the door to find Thantos gone. The other Titans sat around and looked at Beast Boy expectantly when he entered.

"Robin, we need to talk."

***

"What!?" Robin half exclaimed, half whispered. Beast Boy had just finished telling Robin what Raven had told him. "He's out of here," Robin fumed starting off.

"Wait," Beast Boy said stopping him. "Raven's putting up with him for some reason, it's probably for a good reason." Beast Boy reasoned. Actually thinking for once. "He may be the only one who can protect her." Beast Boy admitted.

Robin sighed.

"I'll talk to Raven," Robin said. "You go tell Star and Cyborg."

Beast Boy gave a slight nod and they went their separate ways.

***

When Cyborg heard what Thantos had done to Raven, he seriously was going to beat the crud out of him if it weren't for Starfire's super alien strength and calming words, Thantos would be approximately the size if a nickel.

Where was Thantos you ask? He was not at the tower, but nearby.

***

Raven was startled by the sudden knock that came at her door. She quickly recovered and answered the door. Robin stood there with a mix of anger and sadness on his face.

"Beast Boy told you, didn't he." Raven said frowning.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I… I don't like to think about it." She said looking away from Robin.

"Why are you letting him stay? I don't think he should be here. After all he's done."

"Robin," she said turning to him again. "As much as I hate him, and believe me I do, I fear my brothers more."

"Raven, is there anything we can do? Why is it he can protect you, but we have to stand back and watch it all happen. Your our friend. Don't we deserve some control as to what happens around us?"

"Not this time Robin," She said and closed the door.

***

When Thantos returned to the tower, he found four titans waiting for him. They were less than happy to see him.

"Still alive I see," he murmured.

"We know what you have done to Raven," Starfire said. Usually she was sweet and understanding, but those words were deep and cutting.

"It's all a thing of that past," Thantos shrugged off although he was slightly miffed by the tone of Starfires words.

"If you hurt her or if we think you might hurt Raven, we _will _make you leave, the easy way or the hard way," Cyborg said menacingly.

"She can't fight her brothers alone, you people certainly are no help."

"We'll find a way," Robin said quite convincingly.

"Would you like me to leave now and get it over with?"

Beast Boy stood up. "Yeah, but not till after you tell us everything."

"What is it you wish to know?" Thantos asked uninterested and bored.

"When did you supposedly stop working for Trigon?" Robin asked. He was the expert at interrogating. He did learn from the best.

"Several years ago."

"Why?"

"I realized he was truly evil. Even I wouldn't do some of the things he did." Slade had said nearly the same thing before. It seemed fairly reasonable.

"How? Knowing Trigon, he wouldn't just let you walk away."

"Your right. I didn't just walk away. I told him I was going to retrieve Raven."

"How do we know that's not what your doing now?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"If that had been my intention boy, it would have already been done."

"Oh," Beast Boy said sitting back down.

"Why do her brothers want her?" Robin asked.

"You really want to know?" Thantos said gruffly.

Robin nodded.

Thantos leaned in. "They want her power of course."

"Wait, Don't they already have a lot of power?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yes, but Raven is much more powerful than the three of them combined. The only reason she can't protect herself is because she's too afraid to use her powers to their fullest potential for fear of giving Trigon some control of her life."

"Why is she more powerful than them?" Cyborg asked.

"She was chosen by her father, and therefore given more power than any of her siblings."

"Then why was Raven chose instead of one of her brothers?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, those guys seem plenty eager to do some evil stuff." Beast Boy added.

"Raven was chosen because her prophecy was the only one that showed that Trigon got what he wanted."

"What did her brothers Prophecy's foretell?" Starfire asked.

"That has been lost to time and is most unimportant."

"Not if it involves Raven," Beast Boy said.

"Are we done here?" Thantos asked after a few minutes of silence.

"For now," Robin replied.

Thantos had hardly waited for an answer before he turned and left the tower.

* * *

**Now you have a few more answers. Where do you think Thantos was?I never menyion it in this story, but if you make a good guess, I might just tell you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six dudes. It was going to be a lot shorter, but I combined the next chapter with it. So I did it just for you. I hope you enjoy. It's boring a little for the first little while, but the ending is nice and climatic and a total cliffhanger! TEEHEE! You'll see.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Raven had tried meditating in her room for the past few hours, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She tried reading, but realized after several minutes she was reading the same two word over and over again. "We're coming," were the words. She quickly closed the book and threw it across the room.

She sat still for a minute.

A knock came at her door nearly making her scream. She cautiously walked to the door while her heart sped up. There came another knock.

She opened the door.

It was just Beast Boy. She calmed down.

"Hi Raven," Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven waited.

"You alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Huh?" Raven said not understanding him for a minute. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. She was lying.

"You like you could use a break." Beast Boy said giving a small smile.

"From what?" Raven asked confused.

"From yourself," Beast Boy said like she should have already known.

Raven looked at him questioningly.

"Come on, well go somewhere, get away, have a little fun. You know that word "fun" right?" Beast Boy teased.

Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy waited for an answer.

Raven thought about the idea of getting away from her own mind and made a decision quickly. "Fine," she said.

Beast Boy jumped up and down in excitement before Raven could finish what she wanted to say.

"Beast Boy," She said, loudly getting his attention. Beast Boy stopped mid jump and crashed to the floor. He stood up a little embarrassed. "I would really like to, but under the circumstances, I'm not sure it's very… safe. For either of us."

Beast Boy's grin widened.

"What?" Raven asked annoyed.

"It's all part of… the plan," Beast Boy said raising and lowering his eyebrows in a mysterious manner.

"What plan?"

"See, we are going to go and play innocent and try to attract your brothers, lure them to you, then when they are in place.. BAM," Beast Boy said loudly hitting his first against his palm. "That's when the other Titans will sneak up and crisis is solved and everything will go back to normal!"

"And you guys think it'll work?" Raven asked just a little hopeful.

"It was my idea," Beast Boy said proudly.

"I have a hard time believing that." Beast boy's jaw dropped to the floor. "Now are we going or not?" Raven said with a slight smile and walking off.

Beast Boy let his jaw hang for a moment. "Hey wait for me!" He said as he chased her down the hall.

***

After going over the plans, they finally set off to lay the hopeful trap for Ravens brothers. Beast Boy had chosen to go to the carnival, but Raven refused, so they ended up deciding to just go walking. Everywhere. Through the park, the city, Beast Boy even convinced her to walk through the mall, for about five seconds.

They quickly got bored just walking. And walking, and walking…. So they did what they could. They talked.

"You think they'll actually show up?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Beast boy said. "I kind of hope they don't."

Raven kept listening.

"Raven," he said looking at the ground. He came to a stop. "If they ever hurt you…." his voice trailed off.

Raven stopped when she noticed he had. She truly was perplexed. Never before had she seen him like this. Maybe with Terra….

"If I lose you…" He paused. Raven was unsure of what to do. Before she could say anything, he shook his head briefly and started walking again as if nothing had happened. A smile on his face, he was back to his normal goofy self.

Beast Boy was now several feet away when he turned around. "What's keeping ya!" He called.

Raven followed, but continually thought of what he had said. Or, at least, what he had begun to say.

***

Five hours later, Raven and Beast Boy were beginning to be bored, they weren't tired, although it felt like it with all the boredom. It just so happened that they passed the Carnival Beast Boy had wanted to go to in the first place. Raven was already so bored that she agreed to go. She soon regretted it. Beast Boy tried to get her to play a game or two, but she refused. Beast Boy took her on Tilt' a Whirl, but he got sick. Finally they just skipped to the Ferris Wheel. That was a little more Raven's speed. It gave a beautiful view of the city, and may have been enjoyable if Beast Boy hadn't kept fidgeting.

They stepped off the Ferris Wheel and wondered what to do. Then Beast Boy's stomach growled. Actually it was more like Roar. He laughed embarrassed.

"Hungry?" Raven asked.

"Not really…" Beast Boy said trying to be cool.

"I kind of am."

"Me too!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

They walked around and ventured back into the city again and found a small pizza place. They ate in silence. When they finished, they went out walking again.

About one hour after they had eaten, Beast Boy stopped. "I don't think they're coming tonight," he said completely exhausted.

Raven stood completely still.

"Think we should head home?" Beast Boy asked turning to her.

When she didn't reply, he walked closer.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

She started to lean towards him.

Beast Boy became frantic when she collapsed. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground at full force, but he fell down along with her in the process. He was horrified by the three men standing above them.

Finally he remembered why they were there in the first place and put the plan into action. He pulled out his communicator, and tried to call the other Titans. He barely said two words before it was shot out of his hands.

"They're here!"

* * *

**WAAAHHHHH!!! You knew it had to happen sometime. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN I WONDER! Although, I know how this ends. I've finished it just so you all know. Just have to post it all. Slowly. And painfully! TEEHEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next one! This one's intense. Like seriously. Especially after the last ending! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

When the Titans arrived, they found Beast Boy and Raven unconscious on the ground, the three brothers stood above them. They moved towards the Titans when they saw them.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled for her to do her part of the plan.

The plan was actually really simple. Beast Boy stay with Raven and do what he could while the rest of the Titans waited nearby to make Raven seem vulnerable. Then, when Beast Boy gave the word, they would come, Starfire would take Raven away and keep her safe while the rest of the team kept her brothers busy until they beat them into submission.

Starfire quickly grabbed Raven and flew as fast as she could in any direction until they couldn't be seen and beyond.

Robin stopped the leader when he tried to pursue after Raven and Starfire. Cyborg kept busy with the other two.

"Come on BB! Wake up, help would be nice any time now," Cyborg muttered to himself as he pushed off one of the brothers.

Robin was constantly attacking and defending against the one, satisfied that their plan was working.

"Would you like to know the name of the men who are going to kill you?" the brother started to say to Robin. "My name is Lyonar," He said with red eyes glowing and a second demonic voice echoing his regular voice. "My brothers are Heerash, and Seprar." He hadn't stopped fighting. Robin was slightly frightened, but would never admit it, he didn't dare show it. "Prepare to die!"

***

Beast Boy woke up a few minutes into the fight. It took him a minute to register that he had gotten his message through and that Raven was safe, and after he had he joined the fight and helped Cyborg who looked way overwhelmed. Beast Boy turned into 'the Beast' and fought ferociously.

Cyborg fought better now that he only had one to deal with and actually made Heerash run away. Seprar soon joined him after getting scratched by one of Beast boys sharp claws. Lyonar blocked a powerful attack from Robin, who was now panting, and sat a few feet away from him. He stayed still, head down.

"Just admit it dude, you lost." Cyborg said standing behind Robin for support.

Lyonar smiled.

He stood up. " You may have won this battle," he said. His eyes flashed red. "But we have won the war."

Robin's eyes widened as did Beast Boys and Cyborgs.

Raven was in trouble.

***

The Titans no longer cared about Raven's brothers. Raven was who mattered right now. The three dark brothers left. Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Robin calling Starfire, report." Robin said trying not to worry.

There was no answer.

"Star, pick up. Hello?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him worriedly. He tried to remain calm.

"Star, you there?"

Still no answer.

"Star!" He yelled into the communicator. The other Titans looked at him.

Robin put away his communicator. "Titans, move!"

***

The boys arrived at Titans Tower and found holes in the walls, several windows broken and found their couch torn in half and slightly on fire.

"Dude!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Why the couch!" He said kneeling and hugging part of the couch.

"Your seriously worried about a couch when Star and Rae are missing?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Beast Boy," Robin said sternly, "You search all the rooms. Cyborg, check the basement. I'll check everywhere else."

The two Titans obeyed and went to their duties. Cyborg found nothing. Beast Boy found some moldy pizza in his room, but nothing else. Robin found Star lying unconscious on the roof.

"On the roof, now." Robin nearly yelled into his communicator.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were there in a flash. Beast Boy had hope in his eyes of finding Raven. His face fell considerably when he saw it was Starfire. Cyborg had a somewhat similar reaction, but gathered Starfire in his arms and took her to the medical bay, which had luckily not been damaged.

After doing a few tests, they found that there was nothing serious. Robin breathed a sigh of relief when Cyborg announced she only had a slight concussion.

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy spoke up. "We saw and fought all three of those dudes! There was no one left to do this!"

Robin shook his head.

Even Cyborg was confused. "You know who did this?" Cyborg asked.

Robin lifted his head. Anger was clear on his face. "Thantos."

* * *

**Who hates Thantos? Even more than before? Tell me about it. Things aren't looking too good!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I'd like to thank BeastBoyRox4Eva, YoungTitan123, Goldenheart11, LordofDarkri, and Dreamzcometrue, for all their reviews! You all make me so happy!!! On with the show. Here's chapter Eight in all it's glory and magnificence. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The boys had kept busy trying to track Raven down with no success. They looked for any signs of where Thantos may have gone, but found nothing. Starfire was their last hope.

Starfire woke up a few hours later. The boys rushed to her side one and a half out of concern for Starfire and the other one half out of concern for Raven. The three boys stared intently at Starfire.

"What happened?" Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"It was Thantos, he came soon after I made it home and said you had sent him to help protect friend Raven. I turned my back and he started to attack. I did all I could Robin, but I…" She trailed off. Tears in her eyes.

Robin embraced her with a hug. "Any idea of where he took her?" Robin asked.

Starfire shook her head.

Their hope was gone.

***

Raven woke up in a very dark room. Her fingers and toes were frozen and the ground was hard and moist. There was hardly any light. From what she could make out after her eyes adjusted, it was a dungeon and a small one at that. There was a locked wooden door only a foot away and there really was nothing in the room.

Raven sat up groggily. She ached everywhere, but ignored it as she concentrated on teleporting back home. It didn't work.

She tried again this time using her mantra. Again, it didn't work. She tried using all her other powers, but all of them failed. Her powers we're neutralized.

There was no escaping.

***

The Titans had exhausted any and all leads. They had interrogated Starfire to the extremes pressing her for details on the exact movements everyone made, the exact words, and otherwise. They looked at every gash in a wall, every microscopic detail hoping it could lead them to a discovery. It was hopeless and they knew it. They were looking for a million dollars in the sewers. Something that just wasn't there.

There was nothing left.

They all sat around. They couldn't move on, but there was nothing left.

A knock came at the door.

The Titans slowly answered the door.

There he stood in all his terrible glory.

Thantos was back.

***

The Titans immediately went into fighting stances and locked their anger filled eyes on Thantos.

"How dare you show yourself back here!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowed furiously, her powers fueled more than ever. She truly was terrifying.

"I've come to help you," Thantos said raising his hands to show he came in peace.

"Yeah, right." Beast Boy scoffed.

"I was helping them, her brothers, but they betrayed me. They were going to destroy me. Now I'm going to help you destroy them."

"How could we possibly trust you." Robin spat, shaking with adrenaline.

"Why else would I have come here?" The Titans looked at each other without an answer. They still didn't lower their guard. "I don't think you have many options." He said. The Titans knew he was right. They had no leads. He was their only hope of finding and saving Raven. They had to trust him.

***

After a few more words, Thantos showed them to where Raven was being held.

It was an old church on the outskirts of town. Parts of it had caved in on itself, and the neighborhood surrounding was in shambles. When they walked in the front doors, there were pews, spiders, and dust. Lots of dust.

After making their way halfway in the room, Thantos signaled for them to remain quiet and stay put. Thantos walked forward to the head of the room, being careful not to make a sound. He stopped when he finally ended up facing a wall. He promptly turned around, and straightened. A snap of his fingers broke the silence and still air.

The Titans were suddenly attacked. Two figures appeared in the rafters and immediately landed among them and knocked each of them out cold. It was a trap from the beginning. And they had fell for it.

* * *

**Oh snap!!!! That cannot be good!!!!!! Wonder what gonna happen next?! Is it possible to hate Thantos even more? I think it just did! Tell me about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're coming close to the end. Not quite, but almost. Enjoy while it lasts! oh and for those who get queasy at the mention of blood, don't read the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Raven had been sitting in that cold dark room for hours. She had tried everything she could think of. Even checking to see if the door was really locked. It was. She had no idea what time it was. She knew she should have been afraid, but she wasn't. She knew what was going to happen... Her future didn't look too bright.

The door finally opened with a creak, letting a little more light in. Two of her brothers, Heerash and Seprar, stood before her.

"Ready or not, the time has come." Heerash spoke.

"So who get's my powers?" Raven asked almost scoffing.

"Lyonar."

"Don't you want the power yourselves?"

"We are loyal to him, we will not betray our brother." Seprar answered.

Raven, still sitting on the floor, was thinking rapidly. "You know you can't trust him. He will discard you as soon as he has no need for you. Just like our father would."

"He has promised to keep us safe. Under him we shall be just as powerful."

"Except you won't be." Raven retorted. "I'm sure you two could defeat him easily." Raven prodded.

"Your trickery will not work on us." Seprar said harshly.

"Get up." Heerash demanded.

Raven stood, and walked between them.

As they walked, she noticed she was in a church. A very old one. They finally reached their destination. A large room with red silk cloth draped over a table. A few things on the table were covered by the large red cloth, it's shape barely distinguishable. Lyonar stood behind it. Raven was pushed into a chair. No restraints were used. They weren't necessary. Her powers still weren't working.

"Hello dear Raven." Lyonar said, his long hair swaying as he turned his head towards her. "Such a lovely day isn't it? Perfect for a… little get together." he said as Thantos and Raven's two other brothers came in carrying something. Bodies. Her friends. Raven's eyes widened with horror. This was one thing she had not anticipated.

***

Her friends kneeled in a line a few feet from the table. Heerash and Seprar stood behind Lyonar and Raven and Thantos stood and paced behind the other Titans who looked at Raven both apologetically and frightfully.

"What do you need them for!?" Raven asked angrily.

Lyonar walked around the table. "Motivation." He said bending down next to her head.

"For what?"

"Well, you see, I'm trying to get your powers, as you well know. Now, the problem is you have to give them willingly. I know you would never give them willingly unless given a good reason," He said smiling a little too widely.

"If you hurt them…" Raven threatened.

"I won't, Thantos will. But, you can avoid that if you simply comply to my wishes." Lyonar explained.

Raven fixed her eyes on Thantos and looked at her friends. It was impossible to chose. Either way, things weren't looking good. At all.

Raven's attention was pulled from her friends by Lyonar. He held in his hands a curved silver dagger with red rubies encrusted throughout. "You decide." Lyonar said holding it out to her. Raven remained paralyzed. "Choose!" Lyonar exclaimed impatiently. Raven still couldn't make any sort of decision. She remained still.

Lyonar stood up straight. He looked at Thantos and gave a nod.

Thantos stopped pacing. He raised one hand. Red energy encased his hands and made it's way to each Titan. Raven looked on in horror. There was nothing she could do as each Titan was caused great pain. It was a pain that attacked their brain. It was very painful. Raven would know.

"Stop!" Raven screamed. Time didn't stop, but Thantos did after Lyonar signaled for him to. Lyonar offered the dagger to Raven again. Raven took it. Her hands shook as she raised the blade. It hung in the air for what seemed like eternity for everyone in the room. Then it fell to the ground. Lyonar was not pleased. Not in the slightest.

Thantos knew his part. He grabbed one of the Titans. Robin. And pushed him forward. Robin was on all fours. He tried to fight Thantos back, but was knocked to the ground again. Thantos propped him up.

"Do it, or else." Lyonar threatened.

Raven shook her head to her own dismay.

Thantos immediately delivered a horrible punch to Robin's ribs. At least one of his ribs cracked. He was tossed back to the other Titans. Starfire immediately went to his aid, but was picked up by her hair by Thantos. Robin laid helplessly on the ground.

Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green as she was held still by the hair and her arm.

Again Raven refused. Raven flinched as Starfire was choked. She fell to the floor breathing hard before being tossed back with Robin.

Then Thantos picked up Beats Boy.

Raven saw the fear in his eyes, but also the worry that was meant for her. This was all to similar. Thantos, her friends, it was too much.

Thantos prepared for another attack.

Raven stood up shakily. She was filled with anger as she picked up the dagger from the table. Lyonar's eyes lit up with interest. He quickly pulled out a goblet from under the red cloth and placed it near Raven on the Table.

Raven placed the sharp blade in her hand, pressed in, and slid it away opening a large gash in her left hand. She left the blood drop into the goblet. When the goblet was about half full, Raven removed her hand and wrapped it with part of her cloak. Lyonar seized the cup eagerly. His eyes glowed red, pleasure clearly present.

"Cheers," he said raising the cup. "Here's to a better and _darker_ future."

* * *

**Ewww.... This can't be good. What's gonna happen? Go on and take a guess...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh noes people! Only a few more chapters! And sorry this is a really short chapter. Deal with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Lyonar threw the cup to the ground after finishing off it's contents. He waited for a rush of power, nothing came. He waited a few minutes, but still nothing happened. Raven stiffened. She wondered what was going to happen now that he didn't get what he wanted. She was especially worried for her friends.

Lyonar started pacing, still waiting. Finally he grew impatient and threw the table against the back wall with his bare hands, sending it into a million splinters. Raven stood startled. Lyonar approached her and threw the chair giving it the same fate as the table.

"Why didn't it work!" He demanded.

"I don't know," Raven answered truthfully and fearfully.

Lyonar, in all his rage, looked at the empty cup, then back at raven. An idea sprouted. An evil, vile one.

He calmed down considerably. That was the most terrifying thing Raven had ever seen him do. "Perhaps, I didn't drink enough." he said glancing at Raven. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her hand and the dagger. Her hand was not his target though. He thrust the knife into her shoulder. Raven screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor, clutching her shoulder with her other arm. Lyonar was about to attack again when Thantos blasted him into a wall. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire stood and took out the other two brothers. They had no Idea what was going on, but they took advantage of the situation. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Heerash and Starfire assaulted Seprar with a furry of starbolts. Beast Boy ran to Raven's aid. Robin stayed out of the way, an arm protecting his cracked ribs.

"I demand you leave," Thantos boomed, eyes red. He truly was terrifying. Even to Lyonar, who was on the ground with his back to the wall. From the looks of things, his arm was broken. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Lyonar definitely was not happy. He stood up slightly shaking. He looked for his two brothers. They had already left after being attacked furiously by Cyborg and Starfire. They were not coming back. Ever.

"I may have failed, but one day, I will figure out how to get her powers, and you won't be around to protect her."

"I will live forever, I will hunt you down if I must. You will never accomplish anything." Thantos replied with no emotion in his deep voice.

Lyonar's face contorted with anger.

"LEAVE!" Thantos boomed louder than ever.

Lyonar lingered for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of gray wispy smoke.

It was over. It was finally over.

Well.....Almost.

* * *

**OOOOOooooooo............ What do you think? So far....... Only one more chapter.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my goodness! Last Chapter! It's over. Finite. Well... after this. Enjoy the last bit of The Past Renewed.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Raven had only seen half of what had happened before passing out from loosing too much blood. She only just saw Beast Boy in front of her trying to stop the bleeding before she passed out. She woke up in the medical bay, a bandage around her hand and on her shoulder. She felt weak, but she got up. The med bay was empty.

Raven left and went to see where all her friends were. She found them in the commons area. Thantos was there. She hid in the shadows and listened.

Why didn't the ceremony work? Why didn't Lyonar get Ravens power?" Robin asked. He stood straight, but didn't move much due to his cracked rib.

"She wasn't completely willing. She was being forced in a way. She would have chosen otherwise had she been given the choice." Thantos explained.

"Why did you do that? Save Raven I mean." Beast Boy asked.

"I knew about Lyonar's plans from the beginning and knew things would get…out of hand..... I still work for Trigon." He revealed. "It is my duty to protect her. Even if Trigon is… out of action."

There was an awkward silence.

"I assure you, they shall not return. I must take my leave now." he turned and saw Raven hidden in the shadows.

The Titans didn't see her and were confused when Thantos started talking to a wall. "Forgive me Lady Raven," he said actually addressing her with respect for once. "I am sorry for what I did all those years ago. I truly am. I cannot take away what I have done, but I hope someday you will forgive me."

Raven stepped out of the shadows.

"Where are you going to go?" Raven asked sheepishly.

"Not far. If you need me, I'll always be around."

"Thantos…" Raven started. "Why did you do it? All those years ago."

"Orders," he answered plainly. Then he looked down and considered something in his mind before continuing. "Did you know I had a family back then." Raven shook her head. She understood now.

Raven walked up to him. "I forgive you." Raven said easily.

"Truly?" Thantos said in disbelief. His eyes showing a different side Raven had never seen.

Raven nodded.

Thantos took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Goodbye sweet Raven." He whispered before disappearing in gray wispy smoke before all their eyes.

The Titans were shocked that she had forgiven him so easily. He had done something horrible, and all these years later, she just let it go easily. Now both victim and convict were better off and allowed to live a hate free life.

***

Raven stood on the roof looking at the sun set. The weather was perfect. The sea was calm, the sky a red and pink hue and it was perfectly peaceful.

Raven didn't even notice when Beast Boy came and sat down next to her. Until he broke the perfect silence.

"Hi Raven," He nearly whispered.

Raven didn't jump. There was no more reason for fear. She closed her eyes.

"Hi Beast Boy." She returned.

"Beautiful." Beast Boy whispered.

Raven opened her eyes again to find Beast Boy looking at her intensely. He had been referring to her. Raven blushed.

Beast Boy blushed too, eyes wide. He just realized he'd said that out loud.

"I-I mean t-t-the sunset." He said planting a large overgrown smile on his now red face.

Raven was starting to finally understand his strange behavior.

"Beast Boy." She said closing her eyes for a few moments. "Just say it."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly.

Raven looked at him. She didn't look at him angrily, sadly, or otherwise. She just stared at him. Nether the less, Beast Boy felt the pressure of her gaze like a million pounds on his chest. He bit his lips, tried to ignore her gaze, and sweated pellets.

Finally, he cracked.

"I think I love you……..re eyes!" He quickly added on. But Raven knew better.

There was a long pause.

"I'm waiting." Raven said still gazing at the sunset.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked clueless.

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned in towards him. "I'm waiting, for this…" she said leaning in further and kissing him lightly.

Both their cheeks flushed, and they broke away.

"Uh…" Beast Boy said after a minute. "So, would you, like, maybe uh like to maybe…go out sometime?"

"I would love to." Raven replied.

"Really?" Beast Boy said perking up considerably.

"I just kissed you, didn't I?"

"That was real?" Beast Boy said smiling further.

"But-" Raven started.

"But? I don't like buts. Both of them…" Beast Boy said, the smile gone again.

"Let me finish." Beast Boy shut up. "But you have to do something for me."

"What?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"You have to tell the rest of the team." She said turning around and going back inside.

Beast Boy chased after her. "I know Starfire will be fine, but do you think Robin and Cyborg will take this well?"

Raven kept walking.

"Uh… Raven."

Raven kept walking.

"Raven?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"This could be bad…" Beast Boy said to himself and raced inside after Raven.

It had to be better than the time he replaced Robins hair gel with oil and Cyborg soda with shampoo................ right?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think about it. If you liked it, try reading my other stories. They may not be as good, but oh well. Something else to read now that this is over.**


End file.
